


The Queen's New Bride

by WotanAnubis



Series: Tales of Orc Lust [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Generic Fantasy, Human/Orc - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Marriage, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Queen Angwidda finds herself married to an orcish Warchief for political reasons.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Human Character/Original Orc Character
Series: Tales of Orc Lust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042674
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	The Queen's New Bride

Queen Angwidda found herself in her husband King Egbert's bedroom for the fifth time in her life. No matter how much the priestesses might lecture about how marriage was a union forged in love and passion, fact of the matter was Angwidda was a noble. Love and passion never entered into noble marriage. Power, land, and wealth did. That was the foundation of her marriage to the king. And, besides a few inevitable encounters to produce some legitimate heirs, the marriage between Queen Angwidda and King Egbert had endured for these slightly more than seventeen years simply because they mostly avoided each other whenever possible.

Queen Angwidda had not expected to see the inside of her husband's bedroom ever again, and wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the war. King Egbert had harboured ambitions that exceeded his skills. He'd wanted to grow his kingdom, but had shied away from declaring war on his human neighbours for fear that they might unite against him. The orcs, on the other hand, well, nobody would object to declaring war on the orcs, would they? Everybody knew orcs were wild, violent, savage, _uncivilised_ brutes. Really, invading their territories and turning their scattered tribes into royal provinces was practically a charitable thing to do. It would teach them civilization. Or at least, obedience to a rightful king. No doubt even the Gods would approve.

It hadn't worked. King Egbert's hubris had been no match for orcish ferocity. His heavily armoured cavalry had been useless in the jagged mountains and deep forests of the orcs, and his infantry - mostly barely trained peasants and cynical mercenaries - had not been very keen to face the greenskin hordes without backup.

After the collapse of his army, the destruction of several fortresses, and the capture of quite a lot of farmland, King Egbert had been forced to sue for peace. The orcish demands had been fairly reasonable, all things considered. They insisted on reparations in the form of land, weapons, and gold.

Oh, and that the Queen was to be married to the orcish Warchief.

It was a very insignificant demand, or so the orcish chiefs had claimed. It was customary for each orc chieftain to take a spouse from every other orcish tribe, to maintain peace and harmony between them all. So, really, marrying the orcish Warchief to a human Queen was only an extension of that proud orcish tradition.

It was a deliberate insult. The orcs knew it. The King knew it. Queen Angwidda knew it. But there was nothing anyone could do about it. Or, perhaps, King Egbert didn't care enough about the sanctity of his marriage to the Queen to risk a resumption of the war.

And so Queen Angwidda found herself in her husband's bedroom once again. The silk sheets of the king's bed were covered by bear and wolf pelts. Lying on the pelts, Karzna, Warchief of the orcs. She was a broad and muscular woman - but then, what orc wasn't? She was entirely naked, revealing her many battle scars and orcish tattoos. Her large, soft breasts stood out against the hard angles of her powerful muscles, though perhaps not so much as her large green cock and heavy green testicles.

Warchief Karzna lay quite patiently on the King's bed, her fingertips moving slowly up and down the growing length of her green shaft. Queen Angwidda had expected the orc to tear off her wedding gown, grab her by the hair, toss her onto the bed, and ravish her all night long. Instead, she appeared to simply be waiting. Expecting her new, human bride to join her on the bed of her own free will.

Queen Angwidda found her gaze drawn to the green hand moving ever so slowly up and down the Warchief's cock. It was such a... _delicate_... motion. The hand was strong, the dick thick and rigid, and yet the movement itself held a grace the Queen would never have believed orcs were capable of.

The Queen swallowed and moved onto the bed. They must have made quite the picture. The orc Warchief, naked, stroking her green cock, lying on barbaric pelts. The human Queen, dressed in all her bridal finery, a vision in white silk and white lace, decorated with pearls and diamonds.

Karzna let go of her cock when Angwidda knelt between her powerful legs. The Warchief gave her a crooked grin, although, with the tusks, it was probably quite difficult to give her any other kind of grin.

The Queen wrapped her slender, white-gloved fingers around the orc's thick cock. Even through the white fabric of her gloves, Karzna's green flesh felt hot and hard. She could almost feel the Warchief's member throb with anticipation. Angwidda began moving her hand up and down Karzna's shaft. The orc grunted with lustful satisfaction, and the Queen felt the heat growing between her legs at the noise.

Angwidda stroked the orcish cock almost as if in a trance. She had no idea why she was doing this. She'd certainly never done anything like this for the King. But, nevertheless, she found something pleasing about pleasuring the barbarian's green shaft and listening to her lustful grunting. Perhaps, if they did this more often, she might even find out why this would be so.

Of course, it was much too early to think about their second time when they'd barely begun their first time. And if this first time wasn't satisfactory, Karzna might be particularly interested in there ever being a second time.

Angwidda dragged her gloved hand all the way down Karzna's cock, resting her hand in her thick, black pubes, and revealing the woman's dark green glans. The Queen had already teased a few globs of precum from the orc's shaft and the glistened on the tip of her cock. Angwidda leaned down, her nostrils filling with the thick, heavy scent of orcish lust, and dragged her sharp tongue across the tip of the orc's dick.

Angwidda felt a strange shiver of pleasure run through her body. There was something deeply enticing about the smell and taste's of the orc's pleasure. She found herself craving more without knowing why. Perhaps she was envious of the barbarian's ability to simply enjoy herself in the crudest, basest way possible without shame. Or, perhaps, she was awakening to the fact she had a thing for orcs. Perhaps it was something else entirely. All Angwidda knew that the more she ran her tongue across Karzna's green flesh, the more her own pussy soaked her white panties.

Holding the green cock steady with her gloved hand, Angwidda wrapped her lips around the Warchief's dick and slid her mouth down the woman's shaft as far as she could without gagging. Karzna groaned deeply with pleasure as more and more of her shaft disappeared into Angwidda's warm, wet mouth. Angwidda moaned against her new wife's hard flesh, the orc's raw pleasure echoing inside her own body.

The Queen's head bobbed up and down along the length of her orcish bride's cock, relishing the taste of that rigid shaft on her tongue and the sounds of her ever louder grunting. She found herself working Karzna's shaft on instinct, without thinking about what she was doing. She sucked, licked and kissed the orc's cock with frantic abandon, determined to pleasure her wife's powerful.

Angwidda felt Karzna grab her blonde hair, but thought nothing of it. Minutes ago, she might have feared - or at least suspected - that the orc would grab her in order to force to do... whatever. That fear had fled from her. If the Warchief intended to dictate the way she pleasured her cock, so be it. Surely, Karzna would know how her body could best be pleased, and Angwidda was not opposed to learning.

Karzna did nothing of the kind, however, merely holding onto Angwidda's hair while the Queen eagerly kept working her cock. The most she did was buck her powerful green hips against the Angwidda's face until it wasn't entirely clear whether Angwidda was sucking Karzna's cock or Karzna was fucking Angwidda's mouth. Both, perhaps.

Karzna's grunting grew louder, wilder. Precum oozed onto Angwidda's tongue, mingled with her saliva and coated the orc's cock in shimmering slime as the Queen kept sliding her lips up and down that gorgeous shaft. Angwidda felt an unfamiliar thrill of anticipation as it dawned on her that her orcish bride had to be close to coming.

The Queen wasn't certain she could pleasure the Warchief's cock even harder than she already was, but she gave it her all anyway. She licked and sucked and lapped and loved her orcish wife's dick with an eagerness she'd never felt before. Karzna rewarded her efforts with a roar of overwhelming lust, grabbing tightly at her blonde hair.

Angwidda suddenly found her head shoved all the way down the orc's cock, pressing her face into the Warchief's thick black bush. The Queen found the orc's green cock pushed deep into her mouth and felt it throb against her tongue as it launched its slimy seed deep down her throat. Karzna bellowed with pleasure as she came, her large, rigid cock, twitching and spasming, deliver load after load into Angwidda's mouth. Angwidda drank the orc's seed down as though it was the elixir of life, eagerly gulping mouthful of her green bride's cum.

But in spite of her best efforts, Angwidda couldn't drain the flood of seed Karzna's twitching testicles poured into the Queen's mouth through her climactic cock. A mixture of saliva and semen drooled past the orc's cock and her lips and oozed down her chin.

Only when Karzna's climax had passed did the orc let go of Angwidda's hair and the Queen abruptly sat up, gulping for air as the Warchief's wet, slimy dick plopped out of her flooded mouth. Cum oozed down her chin and splattered all over her bridal gown, thick drops of it covering the shimmering diamonds sewn into the white fabric.

Queen Angwidda knelt between Warchief's Karzna's legs, panting like a wild animal, her pussy achingly wet, her body burning with desire. She didn't know the orc's cock could still be so gorgeously erect after that orgasm, and she really didn't care. Right now, there was only room in her lust-filled mind for one thought. One desire.

"Fuck me," she panted.

The orc smiled. "Gladly. Once you take your dress off."

Angwidda stared down at her bridal gown. It was a work of art. Half a dozen tailors had slaved over to prepare it in time for the very sudden, very unexpected wedding. It was intricate and expensive and Angwidda _hated_ it. Silk? Lace!? Pearls? Diamonds!? What use were they? What use was any of it? All it did was imprison her body. Keep her from feeling her new bride's body against her own. The only thing of any value her gown held was the orc cum she'd spilled on it.

Angwidda started clawing at the elaborate white garment but it was of little use. Even if she'd been in a more coherent state of mind, a gown such a this needed an entire team of maids get into and out of.

"Tear it apart," the Queen demanded.

"Sorry?" the Warchief said with undisguised amusement.

"Destroy it!"

"Well, if you insist."

Karzna sat up and grabbed the front of the Queen bridal gown. The muscles in her powerful arms bulged and, with a hideous tearing sound, the white dress came apart. Hours of work from tailors, seamstresses, miners, pearl divers, and who knew who else undone in a single burst of barbaric strength. Karzna tore the dress from the Queen's soft, curvy body piece by tattered piece. Shreds of white fabric floated to the floor. Pearls rolled away, and diamonds bounced on the wood. Unheeded. Unnecessary. Unimportant.

While Karzna pulled the last remnants of her dress away, Angwidda carefully undid her bra. That, at least, was comfortable and functional and she didn't want the orc to destroy it. Nevertheless she happily flung it aside, her bare breasts bouncing free for the Warchief to see and, hopefully, admire. Karzna did tear her sodden panties apart, but the Queen found she didn't mind very much. It would've been only the work of a moment to roll her panties down her legs, but simply tearing it off meant that her orc bride's cock would be filling her dripping pussy that much sooner.

Still wearing her elbow-length white gloves and her immaculate white stockings, Queen Angwidda was still, technically, partially dressed. But in reality, by human standards, she was entirely naked. Gleefully so. She went down on hands and knees on the orc's pelts, wiggling her pale butt in the orc's face. Presenting her naked body to the her orc bride as though she was a wild animal in heat. Which she might as well have been.

"Fuck me."

Karzna probably hadn't need the encouragement. She placed herself behind the Queen and shoved her hard length into Angwidda's yearning pussy. Pleasure burst through the Queen's pale body as she felt her bride's green shaft fill her pussy. Her wet inner walls greedily wrapped themselves around the orc's thick cock, as though inviting Karzna to push even deeper.

Angwidda felt Karzna's strong hands grab her wide hips mere moments before she felt the orc starting to fuck her in earnest. The orc's powerful, muscular body slammed into her curvaceous form again and again, thrusting her cock deep into her pussy every time.

Queen Angwidda shuddered and moaned with raw pleasure every time the orc shoved her dick into her. The only other times in her life she'd had sex it had been perfunctory. A duty. To produce heirs for the King. But this... the wild joining of their two bodies seemed to have no purpose. Sex for the sake of sex. Pleasure without any strings attached. To be enjoyed freely.

And yet... and yet... As Karzna fucked her, as her delicious green cock filled her pussy again and again, slick and shimmering with saliva, cum, and, now Angwidda's own erotic juices, the Queen couldn't stop thinking about getting pregnant again. Beguiling images of her belly growing big and round with half-orc babies floated through her feverish imagination. Perhaps the tempting images were part of the instincts her royal upbringing had saddled her with. Or perhaps her orcish bride had awoken something inside of her that her human husband had never managed to - the wild, primitive _need_ to breed.

She didn't know and she didn't care. Down on gloved hands and stocking-clad knees, she moved against the orc's muscular body every time her new bride thrust forward in a wanton dance of pure lust. Perhaps the orc would knock her up, and perhaps and she wouldn't, but right now it didn't matter. What mattered was feeling her cock drive deep into her pussy over and over again, to hear the Warchief grunt with lust as her burning core squeezed her dick, to feel the pleasure soar through her own body with every thrust.

"H... Ha..." the Queen panted, her words drowned in moans and hard, jagged breaths.

If Karzna had understood Angwidda's half-formed plea, she didn't show it. She kept fucking the Queen at the exact same pace. The same rough, relentless pace, thrusting her green shaft deep into the Queen again and again. Pleasure danced on Angwidda's skin and lust filled her lungs, forcing moan after pleasured moan from her stained lips. The moans spilling from her open mouth were as loud or louder than the orc's deep grunts, and the two erotic sounds entwined in the thick, warm air of the king's bedroom.

The Queen and the Warchief fucked each other in animalistic unison, driven by the lust roaring through both their joined bodies. Angwidda bucked against Karzna's hips, Karzna drove her cock deep into Angwidda's overheated core. Without really thinking about, without really thinking about anything, the human and the orc worked together to pleasure one another as intensely as they could.

At last, Angwidda threw her head back and screamed, her orc wife's intense fucking finally too much for her soft body. The pleasure roaring through her body exploded into orgasmic bliss and filled her with its cleansing light. Her climactic pussy clamped down hard on her bride's green dick and Karzna groaned as she, too, came, pumping the Queen full of her orcish seed.

Angwidda mewed and whined when she felt Karzna's cock throb inside of her, her all-consuming power of her orgasm robbing her of the strength she'd need for anything louder. The gorgeous pleasure ravaging her became that much sweeter with the knowledge that her body had truly pleasured her wife and she was even now spilling that pleasure into her womb.

Angwidda trembled helplessly, needing all the strength her orgasm left her with keep standing on arms and legs. Karzna, however, managed to keep fucking the Queen throughout their shared orgasm, moving her climaxing cock all along Angwidda's inner walls and coating them with her seed.

When the Queen's orgasm finally passed, Angwidda collapsed onto the orc's pelts. Her body, still shivering with the remnants of her climax, just didn't have the strength to stay standing. Karzna was dragged down with her and, for a moment, lay on the Queen's back, her cock still deep inside her satisfied pussy.

Soon, however, the Warchief pulled out and rolled off of Angwidda's body. Orc cum flowed from the Queen's well-fucked pussy, and she gasped instinctively. Already, she missed the feeling of that thick green shaft filling her.

Angwidda's feeling disappointment at no longer feeling her orc bride's cock inside of her evaporated when she Karzna wrapped a powerful arm around her and pulled her against her muscular body in a strong, warm hug. Angwidda sighed, feeling strangely comforted by the orc's embrace.

"So now what?" Angwidda asked.

"Now we sleep," said Karzna. "Unless you think you have the stamina for another round."

"No, I mean... do I go with you? Do I stay here? What happens?"

Karzna yawned. "Those sound like problems for tomorrow."

"Please," said the Queen.

"Oh, alright. What do you want to happen?"

Angwidda moved a slender hand over her soft, flat belly. "I think I'd like to go with you."

The orc yawned again. "Alright," she said, drowsiness creeping into her voice. "We'll do that."

"Just like that?" Angwidda asked.

"Just like that," Karzna replied.


End file.
